Soirée
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: Cresselia and Darkrai accompany their mistress, Lady Lunaala, to a party. Gijinka.


**I hope you can find this writing style and dialogue as charming and not pretentious—and honestly, I don't know what century I'm trying to emulate here, anyway.**

* * *

The Lady Lunaala always knew how to make an entrance.

She floated through the crowd in her luxurious deep blue garments. Her shoes neatly clicked against the smooth ground, a sound that could be very easily heard. Despite the large number of guests, the room was silent.

She was flanked by two others, walking protectively by her side. On her left, a woman in a simple, elegant dress. On her right, a man with long hair and a dark suit.

Lunaala stopped in the center of the room. With half-lidded eyes, she looked out among the crowd.

Nobody spoke for several long moments until a loud voice sliced through the still air. "Luna!"

A robust man with hair like a lion's mane cut through the crowd, spreading his arms. "You old so-and-so! I was worried you weren't going to come at all!"

The elegant woman smiled. "I would never pass up an invitation of yours, Solgaleo."

Solgaleo went forward to give Lunaala a bone-crushing hug. It was well-known that he was the only one she would allow to do this. After he let go, the crowd seemed to relax. Sounds of a general soirée atmosphere recommenced.

"Luna, you simply _must_ see what my sculptors have been working on," he gushed.

"Surely not another bust of yourself?" she said.

Solgaleo looked insulted. "Certainly not! They're doing my whole body this time."

"My! That _does_ change things," Lunaala said. She looked amused. "I absolutely _must_ see it, now."

"I just knew you'd say that, Luna!" the bold man said. He offered an arm.

The lady took it. She glanced back at her companions. "I think Solgaleo and I might go see this piece on our own," she said. "You two enjoy the festivities."

The woman looked hesitant. "Are you certain, Madam?" she asked.

"I am certain, Cresselia." Lunaala patted her friend's arm. "I believe Solgaleo will serve as a fine protector for the time being," she said.

"Aw, Luna, I'm honored," was his reply.

"Understood, Madam." Cresselia curtseyed. The man next to her remained silent.

"You have no objections, Darkrai?" Lunaala asked.

"None, Madam. What you ask, shall be done," he said.

"Very good. I shall fetch you when I am ready." Lunaala nodded at Solgaleo. "Now, let us away to the sculpture, by all means."

"Say no more," Solgaleo exclaimed. He led her off with a spring in his step.

Cresselia stood with her hands folded in front of her, watching them leave. "Why one should have so many images of oneself, I cannot know."

"Nor I," Darkrai rumbled from beside her.

The lady-in-waiting looked about. She sighed. "Oh, bother. I suppose I shall have to socialize." She looked at Darkrai. "Pray keep me company, will you?"

"I was unaware I would be doing otherwise," was his reply.

Cresselia weaved through the crowd, Darkrai trailing behind her. She came to a halt in a less crowded area. A few moments later, Darkrai emerged to stand beside her.

"Is this not far better?" Cresselia sighed. "I for one am elated to be out of that mess of people."

"As am I."

"But what shall we do now..." she wondered. She began to muse to herself. "Hmm...I should like to see the hors d'oeuvres, but I shan't have people thinking of me as being here simply for the food..." She shook her head. "Such a silly thought. I had ought to just go up there and see."

Darkrai spoke up. "Would you like me to fetch some for you?"

Cresselia looked at him in surprise, and colored slightly—she had almost forgotten he was there. "No, no, you needn't—" she began, but he was already walking away. She felt rather embarrassed. He had probably taken her rambling as a passive way of asking him to do that for her. With a sigh, Cresselia turned to look out the window in order to entertain herself somehow. Now that Darkrai had gone off, she felt rather naked standing here alone.

That feeling dispersed quickly, however, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see a very tall man with two glasses in his hands. "Hello?" she said. Then, she cleared her throat. "Hello," she repeated in a more confident tone.

"Greetings," was the jovial reply. "I seem to have acquired too many glasses on my way past the wine tray. Would you mind relieving me of one?"

"Why, certainly," she said. She took it and gingerly took a sip.

"Why have I not seen you before?" said the man. He leaned against the wall with a playful smile. "I know most of the guests here, and yet you are a mystery to me."

"My mistress does not frequent many parties," Cresselia said.

The man chuckled. "Well, it is a good thing she decided to frequent this one. My name is Deoxys." He offered a hand.

"I'm Cresselia." Cresselia gave him her hand and he bent to press a kiss onto it.

"Then we are quite well-met, Miss Cresselia," said Deoxys.

Blushing, Cresselia took another sip of her wine.

Deoxys cast a glance across the crowd. "Solgaleo throws such lavish parties, doesn't he?" he noted.

"I am inclined to agree," Cresselia said.

"You should have seen his last one. So many art pieces. It was thrown in the dead of winter so that he could keep his ice sculptures outside." Deoxys shook his head. "I am still surprised at how many people actually showed up. Yet Solgaleo did not seem to enjoy it nearly as much as this one."

"Why is that?" Cresselia said.

Deoxys smiled. "Because your mistress did not attend."

Cresselia smiled. She remembered Lady Lunaala shaking her head in amazement at the announcement of Solgaleo's party, and how the woman had proclaimed that the man was utterly ridiculous to believe she would go out in such cold just to look at more head busts. When she told Deoxys this, he laughed.

"You are such a lovely companion," he said.

Cresselia looked away bashfully.

"I speak only from my heart, Miss Cresselia," Deoxys said. As if to prove it, he deftly plucked her hand and kissed it again.

Cresselia was colored very red now. She let out a laugh that was probably louder than she had intended, but nobody seemed to notice. Even so, she quieted herself by sipping more on her wine.

"It is such a lovely drink, is it not?" Deoxys said.

" _Such_ ," Cresselia said. She laughed again, and the room spun for a moment. She stopped and put a hand to her head. "Oh, my," she said. "I seem to have had a bit too much..."

Deoxys's smile faded into a more worried expression. "Oh—it can be a rather strong drink. Here, let me help," he said, offering his arm.

Cresselia took his offer, leaning into his arm. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Deoxys looked around. "You might not want people to see you like this," he said gently. "Why don't we go somewhere a bit quieter where you can sit down?"

"That would be...lovely," Cresselia slurred. "Don't feel...very good...at all."

Deoxys began to lead her away. "Perhaps if I acquired some food for you, it might help."

"I guess," Cresselia said. She wondered why Darkrai had not yet returned with the hors d'oeuvres. She was rather peeved. If she had not drank on an empty stomach, she would be in a much better shape to converse with Deoxys. "Let's go..."

"Right," said Deoxys, beginning to lead her away.

Yet as if her thoughts had summoned him, Darkrai appeared in front of them.

He had spent a while procuring the food, yet he had set the tray down at a nearby table when he saw her stumble. "Cresselia?" he said. "Are you quite all right?"

Cresselia looked about ready to collapse. She was being supported by Deoxys, who answered for her. "She is fine. Poor thing just had a bit to drink, is all."

Darkrai was silent. His eyes moved from Cresselia, to the drink, to Deoxys.

Cresselia let out a titter. "I sure cannot hold my wine!" she said.

"Now, now," said Deoxys. "Steady, now. Really, I can handle this, good sir, no need for alarm."

Darkrai did not move.

Deoxys's expression hardened. "She's fine. She's just been drinking a lot. I will take it from here."

Cresselia blinked, and narrowed her eyes, as if trying to think. Then she laughed again. "One glass of wine is not a lot to drink!" She sounded positively delighted.

Darkrai looked back at Deoxys. The tall man blanched. "I have heard enough," said Darkrai. He took Cresselia's arm, just about shoved Deoxys away from her, and headed off. He did not even glance at the tray of hors d'oeuvres he had so caringly selected.

"You made me spill my wine," Cresselia wailed.

Darkrai stopped and snatched the glass from her. "You do _not_ need to drink _any_ more of this," he said lowly. He held up the glass to inspect it. He took off one of his gloves and ran a finger around the rim, tasting it. He grimaced. "As I suspected." He put his glove back on and took Cresselia's arm once more.

"Where are we going?" Cresselia wondered.

"We are going to Madam Lunaala and leaving at once." Darkrai paused again when they passed by a window. He dumped the rest of the wine into the grass.

"What? We cannot just _ask_ her to leave," Cresselia giggled. She swayed where she stood.

Darkrai looked back at her. "We can and we shall," he told her. His expression was a dead-set and firm one.

"Fine," said Cresselia, "Mr. Grumpy."

They found Solgaleo and Lunaala engaged in what looked to be a very pleasant conversation. Cresselia was extremely hesitant to break it up, as they looked so content. Darkrai did not give her a choice in the matter. He marched up to them, just about dragging Cresselia with him.

Lunaala looked at her servants in curiosity. Her lady-in-waiting looked faint and sick while her butler was wearing one of the stoniest expressions she had ever seen. "Whatever is the matter?" she asked.

"We have to leave," Darkrai said. "As soon as possible."

"Why?" his mistress wondered. "Is Cresselia ill?"

Darkrai took a deep breath. He was trying very hard to stay calm. "She unknowingly accepted drugged wine from one of the guests," he finally said. His grip around Cresselia's arm tightened significantly.

"He was so _nice_ ," Cresselia said with a sleepy smile.

Lunaala and Solgaleo stood up. " _What_?!" boomed the both of them. Lunaala looked shocked while Solgaleo looked murderous.

"He was planning to take her somewhere else so she could 'sit down,'" Darkrai continued. He handed the empty glass, still containing remnants of the spiked drink, for the lord and lady to inspect. "If I had not been there..."

Solgaleo performed the same test that Darkrai had done. "He's right," he breathed.

"Then," said Lunaala, "we shall take our leave at _once_." She walked forward.

"Darkrai," Solgaleo asked quietly, "who did this?"

Darkrai faltered. In all the mess, he had not gotten the man's name.

"Deoxys," Cresselia said.

They all looked at her.

In her inebriated state, Cresselia was much slower to catch on to the events around her. However, she was not yet completely gone. "His name...Deoxys," she repeated. "Gave me wine...I thought he was...very nice." She wobbled.

Darkrai drew an arm around her to support her more easily. She slumped against him.

Solgaleo, by this point, was fuming. "That devil," he snarled. He seemed almost a different person than the jovial man from a few minutes ago. "I had known him to be fond of women, but _this_ —!" He stormed out of the room.

Lunaala had a glint in her eye. "Darkrai, we shall leave shortly. But first, I should like to see this."

Darkrai had to admit that he felt the same.

The three went back into the main room, following Solgaleo as best they could. The host of the party was making a beeline for Deoxys, who was now chatting amiably with a woman wearing a fancy auburn updo and a form-fitting black dress. Guests immediately parted for him—many had never seen Solgaleo in such a rage, and those who had knew well to stay out of his way.

Deoxys looked absolutely stupefied when Solgaleo marched up and grabbed him by the collar. "Sol! What has gotten _into_ you?!" he demanded.

"I think the real question is," boomed Solgaleo, "what has _gotten_ into this young woman's drink?" He extended a hand in Cresselia's direction. She took little notice; she was sleeping on Darkrai's arm.

The accused froze for a moment, but smoothly said, "I am afraid I've not a clue as to what you refer."

"Don't lie to me!"

Deoxys frowned. "Sol, my old friend," he said. "You cannot believe the word of a silly young maid or a conniving butler over mine."

Darkrai gritted his teeth.

"I need no one's word," Solgaleo growled to Deoxys. "I tasted it myself."

"Who's to say it was not the work our dark friend holding her now?" Deoxys asked.

At this point, Darkrai had to be physically restrained by Lunaala. "Don't be rash," she whispered in a steely voice. She turned to Deoxys and advanced. "I shall ask you to refrain from accusing my companions," she said in her usual cool tone. "If he wanted to take advantage of her, then he would not have brought her straight to me. He would not have given Solgaleo the tainted glass."

Deoxys arrogantly met her gaze. "Then he has framed me," he replied.

Lunaala opened her mouth to reply, but a member of the crowd piped up. "That is a lie! I saw _Deoxys_ hand the lady the glass!"

Several murmurs of assent sounded.

Deoxys tore himself from Solgaleo's grip and looked around. He looked pale, yet furious. But he seemed to have nothing else to say—instead, he tore off. He shoved his way through the crowd and disappeared into the night.

Darkrai again made a motion as if to go after him, but again Lunaala stopped him. "Just let him go," she uttered. "The damage is already done. And he is not worth it."

Darkrai relaxed. Cresselia shifted against him and he tightened his grip around her.

Panting, Solgaleo turned back to the crowd. "I think," he said, "this party is over."

"And we must take Cresselia home to sleep this off," Lunaala said. "Darkrai, go have the coachman prepare the carriage." He nodded and led Cresselia out. Lunaala turned to Solgaleo and addressed him. "It has been a pleasure to see you, dear," she said.

"I only wish it could have ended under better circumstances," Solgaleo lamented. Near them, the woman in the black dress was visibly shaken as she spoke with several other guests.

Lunaala gave a wry smile. "Perhaps you had ought to visit me once in a while," she replied. "I must be off. I pray we will see one another soon."

Solgaleo nodded. They shook hands and Lunaala walked off. (Her exit, he could not help but note, was much less glamorous than her entrance.)

Lady Lunaala came to a rather sweet sight when she stepped into the carriage. Cresselia, obviously sleeping hard, leaned against Darkrai. She was even wearing his jacket. He was looking at her with a rare fond expression.

Lunaala settled across from them. "You two seem cozy," she said.

Darkrai looked at her, but did not respond. The carriage began to move.

"I must praise your quick thinking," Lunaala mentioned. "Truly, thank you for rescuing her in time."

"I almost failed," Darkrai said. "I almost allowed it to happen."

Lunaala looked surprised. "Whatever do you mean? You saved her. You got her away from that monster."

"I certainly took my time in doing so," he mumbled.

"You mustn't judge yourself so flippantly," she said. A moment later she asked, "What were you doing?"

Darkrai looked embarrassed. "I was procuring hors d'oeuvres for her."

Lunaala blinked a few times. "That was what held you up?"

"I wanted to make sure she would like them—I suppose I took longer than I thought, making sure they would fit her preferences." Darkrai looked down.

Lunaala threw her head back and laughed.

Darkrai's gaze snapped up. "Wh—Mistress Lunaala, are you mocking me?" he exclaimed.

"Certainly not," she said. She was smiling. "You two are simply darling, do you know that?"

He turned red. "I'm certain I don't know what you mean..." At that moment, Cresselia let out a soft groan and fell onto his lap, which only served to cause Lunaala to laugh more and to make Darkrai's face even redder.

The rest of the voyage was taken in relative silence. Lunaala focused her attention on the scenery while Darkrai tended to Cresselia.

Eventually, they arrived at the lady's manor. Lunaala and Darkrai carried Cresselia to her room. She was laid in bed.

"She is still wearing your jacket," Lunaala noted. "Yes," said Darkrai, "but I can retrieve it later."

"All right," said Lunaala. She thought for a moment. "I am going to make sure the manor is locked up. One can never be too sure."

"I agree."

"After that, I'm going to bed." This was punctuated with a yawn. "Good night, Darkrai." Lunaala left.

Darkrai looked back at the sleeping Cresselia. For the first time that night, he had a small smile. He put a hand to her face and stroked her cheek. He then walked out of the room. He came back in with a chair and set it on the other end of the room.

After what had happened, Darkrai felt uncomfortable at the thought of leaving her alone. He knew this protectiveness was probably unwarranted—after all, the doors were locked and their enemy had no idea where they lived—but he still felt better keeping an eye on her, at least for the night. And so he did.

* * *

 **The older I get, the more I hear this important message: never accept a drink at a party from someone you don't know.**

 **I hope I did all right by this topic. When I write a villain in a serious role, I don't want to write them as mustache-twirling baddies. They're conniving. They're good at what they do. They—sadly—exist in the real world. I'm lucky to have avoided something like this so far, so my writing may seem rather unrealistic. But I say, better overexaggerated than underexaggerated.**

 **With the serious stuff out of the way, I am soooooo sorry I put Deoxys in the evil role. I wanted someone other than Giratina in the role of the bad guy because I felt like that would be too obvious. But rest assured, I do love Deoxys. Deoxys is a really cool Pokémon. Just...not in this story.**

 **I hope you like Darkrai and Cresselia fluff! I've been thinking about them and doodling them for a while, so I thought it was high time I wrote more of them. I hope the fluff was able to offset the danger element, at least a little bit.**

 **As for Lunaala and Solgaleo, you can see that as either a ship ship, or as a platonic ship. (Though they call Lunaala "Madam," she is unmarried.) I loved writing those two, actually.**

 **Thank you for reading! Stay safe, readers—and God bless.**

 **-Shippings**


End file.
